


A Lack of Sympathy

by tickles_tea



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Raijin Days, Tickling, Ticklish Izaya Orihara, shinzaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickles_tea/pseuds/tickles_tea
Summary: In which Shinra is very mean, but Izaya deserves it.
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	A Lack of Sympathy

“Wow, Orihara-kun! If Shizuo-kun had swung that sign just an inch closer, he’d have sliced you up like ham!”

Izaya stared at his friend, trying to determine if Shinra was _trying_ to make him uncomfortable with that image or if his brain to mouth filter was malfunctioning again.

 _Not that it ever worked properly._ Izaya thought bitterly.

Izaya was currently sitting on Shinra’s couch, holding up his shirt while his friend inspected a scratch on his torso. He had removed his gakuran completely, and it was now resting over the back of the couch.

He’d been feeling restless since he woke up that morning and decided that playing with Shizuo would be a good idea. Apparently, beasts didn’t appreciate being pelted with water balloons the moment they left school. Shizuo, after recovering from the shock of being soaked with ice-cold water, had promptly ripped a street sign from the ground.

Luck had been on Izaya’s side though; a combination of wet pavement, too much force, and poor coordination had caused Shizuo to slip and fall when he swung the sign at Izaya.

While Izaya had escaped the pain of what probably would have been several broken ribs, he was not unscathed. This fact had dulled the satisfaction he’d felt at having humiliated Shizuo. He’d gone to Shinra’s after he’d fled the scene, more to complain than to receive medical assistance. Shinra, however, had insisted on looking him over.

“Thank you for that comparison, Shinra,” Izaya muttered in response to his friend’s unsettling comment. Shinra only smiled and leaned away from where he’d been staring a little too intently at the angry red line that stretched across Izaya’s rib cage.

“Actually, I don’t think you have enough meat on you to be compared to ham,” Shinra said and wiggled two fingers between Izaya’s ribs to further prove his point.

Izaya yelped and twisted away, letting his shirt fall down in favor of crossing his arms over his torso. He could feel his cheeks heat up in a blush at Shinra’s surprised stare. His embarrassment quickly turned into terror at the mischievous expression that Shinra had adopted.

Pushing a hand against the couch cushions, Izaya launched himself sideways only to be grabbed around the waist and pulled back down. He only had a split second to curse how quickly Shinra had moved before he felt two hands squeezing at his sides.

A strangled sound managed to escape his lips before he covered his mouth with his hands in hopes of preventing any others from coming free. He didn’t think about how this action left him more vulnerable; his main priority in his panic was to hold back any more humiliating noises. With his hands occupied, all he had left to defend himself with were his legs, which kicked wildly at his supposed friend. Shinra only laughed at the pathetic attempts at defense and dodged each kick with surprising ease. It shouldn’t have been too much of a shock though, considering Izaya’s kicks lacked his usual accuracy. “A bit ticklish, Orihara-kun?” He asked, his fingers still kneading at Izaya’s sides.

“N-no!” Izaya gritted out, his lips twisting up at the corners as he steadily lost control. Shinra laughed at his pointless denial.

Izaya clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out the unbearable sensations but ultimately failing. Merciless fingers skittered down to pinch his hips, which caused Izaya to fold his legs up to try to protect the, apparently very ticklish, area.

However, with his legs no longer helping him balance on the edge of the couch, Izaya fell forward onto the floor with a quiet yelp. He’d instinctively removed his hands from his mouth to catch himself, but it seemed that Shinra wasn’t done with him. With a delighted grin, Shinra wiggled his fingers into Izaya’s armpits from behind and was rewarded with a high pitched squeal. Izaya’s arms snapped to his sides immediately, giving up on supporting his body and letting him fall flat onto the carpet.

“SHINRAHAHAHAHA, NO!” He shouted out in objection.

Now without his hands acting as a barrier, Izaya could not hold back the hysteric laughter that was being forced out of him. He squirmed and twisted about but Shinra had settled on his back and was not planning on letting up any time soon. At least, that’s what Izaya assumed based on the comments he could hear Shinra making over his shrieks.

“Friends have tickle fights all the time right? Ahh~ Celty will be so glad to see this! She’s always going on about how I need to hang out with friends more,” Shinra said, sounding like his head was so high up in the clouds, someone ought to tie cinder blocks to his feet. Izaya was the opposite. He was most certainly in the moment; he was clutching the carpet for dear life, face bright red, and still laughing uncontrollably.

 _I wouldn’t call this a tickle figh_ t, Izaya thought as he struggled to evade the skittering fingers. _This is torture._

He was starting to worry that Shinra was so far gone he’d forgotten his fingers were vibrating between Izaya’s ribs when his friend spoke again. Izaya desperately wished he hadn’t.

“Celty’s out on a job right now, but that’s fine! I can just keep you like this until she gets here,” Shinra exclaimed, back on earth but still caring for nothing but his headless love. This almost sadistic selfishness had Izaya bucking even more than before.

Izaya couldn’t decide if it was good or bad that Shinra’s fingers shifted to his back instead and gently spidered up and down the curve of his spine. Izaya squeaked and tried jerk away, but it was a hopeless struggle. The sudden change from rough to feathery tickles left Izaya reeling, but it allowed his loud cackling to turn to breathless giggles.

It seemed that Izaya didn’t need to decide how he felt about this switch at all, as Shinra loudly voiced his own opinion. “Eh?! There’s no way Celty can see you like this! That sound you just made was way too cute! She might fall for you if you keep that up!” Shinra cried, not concerned in the slightest about how he’d just called his best friend ‘cute’. Said best friend blushed and glanced back at the boy still pinning him to the ground, grateful for the break Shinra’s outburst had granted him.

“Shihinra,” his voice held on to residual giggles and caused his speech to falter. “That’s ridiculous…”

Shinra wasn’t having it, apparently. “Stop that! I won’t have you stealing my Celty away with your deceptively adorable looks!” He exclaimed before reaching behind himself to squeeze at Izaya’s hips.

Once again, Izaya was exploding with laughter, his shrieks echoing throughout the apartment. “S-SHINRA PLEAHEHEHEHESE,” he shouted, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. While he normally would’ve detested the idea of begging, he didn’t feel like he had any other choice. Shinra obviously wasn’t gonna quit on his own, so Izaya had to resort to any means possible.

“Ah, there you go! You look a lot less cute when you’re crying,” Shinra said happily and finally, _finally_ stopped. Izaya took in the air he’d been lacking and let his body go limp. All of his energy had been completely drained; as much as he would have loved to introduce Shinra’s head to the corner of the coffee table, he knew he wouldn’t be able to so much as lift himself off the floor. “I would have kept going but you look like you’d pass out if I went any longer. It’d be awful if Celty were to come home and think I murdered one of my only friends,” Shinra said cheerfully. Izaya preferred to imagine that Shinra sounded at least a little guilty. The white lie was a comfort to him. “I can always do this again when she’s here anyway,” he added, swiftly destroying the tentative relief Izaya had felt.

Shinra stood up and brushed off his coat, moving to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. “How long are you gonna stay, Orihara-kun? I was gonna order some Russia Sushi, but if you’re gonna stay for dinner, I’ll need your order too,” he called back, as if he hadn’t utterly destroyed his friend with tickles.

Tiredly dragging himself from the floor back to the couch, Izaya let out a resigned sigh. He wasn’t too surprised by Shinra’s quick shift of attention. After knowing his friend for so long, he’d become accustom to it; though, he had hoped he’d show a little sympathy for the mess he’d made of Izaya. One would think he’d have learned not to get his hopes up by now.

“I want ootoro.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in more stories like this, you can find me at https://tickles-tea.tumblr.com/ ^^


End file.
